see you again
by zefacchi
Summary: Biarkan aku tertidur dalam kehangatanmu malam ini. gakuhoukanae


**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei**

warn: positif ooc. crack. didominasi headcanon

.

.

Di kamar yang gelap, hanya bermodalkan penerangan dari terang bulan yang menyusup masuk dari celah di antara jendela kaca, dia duduk di atas tempat tidur, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Punggungnya dilemaskan, kedua mata terpejam, ingin merelaksasi tubuh yang telah lelah.

Tawa lembut terdengar pelan memasuki gendang telinganya. "Kelelahan?"

Gakuhou membuka kedua matanya. Iris violet itu menoleh ke samping kiri, menatap seorang wanita berambut sebahu, yang duduk bersandar seperti dirinya. Senyumnya memancarkan kelembutan, Gakuhou sempat terbuai.

"Mengurus sekolah sendirian tidak segampang yang kau pikirkan lho, Kanae," ujarnya pelan. "Tentu saja aku kelelahan."

Wanita bernama Kanae itu tersenyum, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Berbaringlah di sini."

Gakuhou menanggapi dengan senyum. Tubuhnya berpindah cepat; dalam sekejap, dia telah berbaring santai dengan kepala di di pangkuan Kanae yang tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengelus pelan helaian rambut kecoklatan yang tersisir rapi. Gakuhou sendiri memilih kembali memejamkan mata—menikmati gerakan tangan halus Kanae yang menari di antara helaian rambutnya.

"Apa Gakushuu sudah tidur?" Kanae membuka percakapan, kegiatannya tetap berlanjut.

"Dia sudah di kamarnya. Mungkin sudah tertidur," jawabnya singkat. "Tumben kau menanyakannya."

"Anak itu … bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gakuhou membuka matanya. Dua pasang iris saling menatap. "Dia semakin arogan dari hari ke hari. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menanganinya lagi."

"Persis dirimu," Kanae kembali tertawa kecil. Tawa yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Gakuhou.

Dia mendengus. "Jangan tertawa."

Jemari ramping itu kembali menyisir rambutnya. "Kau tahu, harusnya kau menanamkan pendidikan moral untuknya."

"Seorang ayah tidak selihai ibu dalam mendidik anak," Gakuhou berujar, sorot matanya datar. "Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menanganinya."

Kanae menggeleng sebagai respon. Kini tangannya bergerak, mengelus pipi pria yang berbaring di hadapannya. "Tidak, kau salah. Gakushuu jelas membutuhkanmu saat ini. Dia bertingkah begitu barangkali karena kau mendidiknya terlalu keras. Aku tahu, jauh di hatinya, dia butuh sosok seorang Ayah."

"Dia bahkan jarang sekali memanggilku 'ayah'."

"Kau bahkan _tidak pernah_ memanggilnya dengan nama kecil," Kanae melanjutkan, nadanya halus tapi menyiratkan ketegasan. "Setidaknya dia pernah menyebutmu 'ayah' walau dalam konteks yang tidak begitu baik."

Gakuhou menggenggam tangan Kanae yang masih menangkup sebelah pipinya. "Tidak biasanya kau membahas hal ini."

"Tidak ada wanita yang senang saat tahu hubungan suami dan anaknya tidak akur."

"Kalau begitu, perbaikilah dengan cara menjadi penengah di antara kami," Gakuhou memejamkan matanya. Tangan halus Kanae serasa memabukkan baginya, sensasi yang sangat dia senangi.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu penengah—aku tahu kalian bisa melakukannya tanpa aku. Kalian hanya perlu lebih terbuka satu sama lain."

"Tidak—memang hanya kau yang bisa."

Alisnya terangkat satu. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kaulah wanita yang kupilih."

Ada hening yang terjalin di antara mereka; angin malam yang berhembus singkat menimbulkan suara desiran yang menjadi pengisi suasana. Rona merah tipis memancar dari kedua belah pipi.

Kanae tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya barang sedetik saja.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap romantis seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?" Gakuhou melepas genggamannya, membiarkan tangan berjari-jari halus itu kembali menyusuri permukaan wajahnya.

"Gakuhou," Kanae berbisik pelan, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan pandangan dua iris violet itu padanya, "apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku—sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ada senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajah Gakuhou ketika kalimat itu selesai terucap. "Kau benar-benar wanita pilihan—kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Terkadang, instuisi wanita jauh lebih tepat dari apa pun."

Dan Gakuhou tahu kalimat itu takkan membiarkannya mengelak. "Aku mencintaimu, Kanae. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Gakuhou," wajahnya ditundukkan, hingga jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. "Kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti biasanya—karakter aroganmu lenyap semua. Apa karena kelelahan?"

Kekehan kecil menguar. "Mungkin?"

Kepalanya terangkat menjauh. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Hari sudah mulai larut."

"Kanae," suaranya terdengar berat dan serius. Pandangannya teralih pada langit-langit kamar bercat putih, tak berani menatap langsung pada lawan bicara. "Kau … tidak akan pergi, 'kan?" suaranya nyaris tercekat. Yang dituju membelalakkan mata sejenak, namun bungkam. Raut wajah Kanae tak terbaca, meski sorot matanya melemah.

Tangan kekarnya terkepal erat, sedikit bergetar ketika sorot mata itu sedikit banyak menjawab pertanyaannya dalam diam. Gakuhou segera bangkit, dengan gerakan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kanae, dan mencium lembut bibir wanita itu. Hanya sekejap, tidak lebih.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ—seolah tidak mengizinkan wanita itu untuk menunjukkan kekagetannya—Gakuhou mendekap tubuh mungilnya, tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Kanae sementara wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher dan bahu.

"Gakuhou—"

"Kanae," suaranya bergetar. "Kumohon—jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Kanae tersenyum kecut, tangannya balas melingkari pinggang Gakuhou, menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang muncul. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Gakuhou melepas pelukannya. Menatap garis wajah wanita itu dari dekat, mengagumi kecantikan yang selalu membuatnya terpesona sepanjang waktu. Tangan wanita itu kembali menyusuri kulit pipinya.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

Gakuhou tidak menjawab, tapi dengan patuh dia kembali membaringkan diri, dengan kepala bersandar di atas paha Kanae. Wanita itu mengecup dahinya sejenak, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan dua iris violet. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga hembusan napas teratur terdengar; Gakuhou dengan cepat telah mencapai alam mimpi.

 _Dia benar-benar kelelahan …_

Kanae terus menatapnya, wajah Gakuhou yang tengah tertidur merupakan pemandangan indah baginya—dia takkan pernah bosan melihatnya berapa kali pun, juga memainkan helaian rambut pendeknya yang senantiasa tersisir rapi.

Ekspresi di wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, hingga dengan reflek tubuh itu menunduk, wajahnya kembali mendekat, mempertemukan kedua bibir. Terasa hangat. Benar-benar memabukkan.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa menikmatinya lebih lama.

Sambil jemarinya masih menyisir helaian rambut kecoklatan itu, dia berbisik pelan. "Maafkan aku, Gakuhou. Selamat tinggal. Terimakasih."

Angin malam kembali berhembus, kali ini jauh lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya. Mengibarkan gorden putih jendela hingga menyentuh tempat tidur, menutupi wajah Kanae.

Ketika angin berhenti bertiup, dan kain gorden berhenti melambai, sosok wanita itu telah menghilang.

.

.

Gakuhou terbangun esok harinya, di antara cahaya matahari pagi yang membanjiri kamar dari jendela kaca. Tubuhnya bangkit perlahan, duduk sambil menstabilkan kesadarannya yang mulai kembali. Dia menoleh, mendapati dirinya yang hanya sendirian di tempat tidur. Ruang kosong di samping kirinya terasa dingin.

Dia tersenyum pahit. "Hanya mimpi, ya?"

Tanpa sadar, ada setitik air yang muncul dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Dia mendapati anaknya telah menyantap sarapan ketika dia tiba di ruang makan.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun," Gakushuu berujar tenang ketika Gakuhou mencapai kursinya. Di hadapannya telah tersedia sepiring roti bakar dengan peralatan makan yang lengkap.

"Kau yang bangun terlalu cepat. Lagipula, hari ini hari Minggu. Tidak masalah jika aku bangun terlambat," Gakuhou berujar santai, tangannya bergerak memotong roti itu. Gakushuu memperhatikannya seksama.

"Matamu agak merah," celetuknya, berhenti berkutat dengan sarapannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Mungkin karena kurang tidur," jawabnya santai. "Tumben kau peduli padaku, Gakushuu."

Dia tidak sadar kenapa mulutnya melontarkan nama itu dengan gampang—dan bahkan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari. Namun, sudah terlambat untuk meralat. Putranya kini menatapnya dengan kernyitan. Tentunya heran kenapa Ayahnya yang arogan ini mendadak memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sosok yang lebih tua mengunyah rotinya dulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

Kernyitan di wajah Gakushuu masih ada, namun lenyap dengan cepat. Dia segera menyantap potongan terakhir rotinya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Tangannya mengambil jaket yang tadi disampirkannya di sandaran kursi.

Tindakan itu tentunya mengundang tanya dari Gakuhou. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Gakushuu memandangnya kesal. "Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

Alisnya terangkat untuk bertanya. Gakushuu mendecih.

"Aku mau pergi ziarah," dia berbalik, hendak melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Hari ini hari peringatan kematian Ibu."

Seluruh gerak tubuh Gakuhou terasa berhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n** : pelampiasan headcanon dan memberi kejelasan di mana sebenarnya kanae berada—#dihempas. btw ini aku yang salah atau emang kanae ga ada di list chara ffn? o(—(

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
